


Sjafhaksgshkwnsbsg

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Im sorry alyssa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: What even is this.





	Sjafhaksgshkwnsbsg

Evan was very evan-ish today. His cast was very cast-ish. Connor was very gay-ish.

 

Is it possible to stick a cast up your ass? Connor wanted to find out yo!

 

So he pinned Evan against a cow and seductively OwO'd.

 

Evan said "Nya." Things were about to get intimate..


End file.
